iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
'Abidyu
‘Abidyu Revelation. The Lord JAH say thus becau `Edomyas:- InI have heard a report from alongside JAH; a Messenjah bein sent toward peoples have said - Arise, an mek InI arise above she ina formation. Check, I-man have made thee-I small alongside peoples; thou have been quite scorned. O thou who live within splintered rock, an who I-livated thy lodgin, an who say ina thy heart - ‘Who are it who will bring mi down toward Earth?’ - thy heart arrogance have deceived thee-I. If thou proceed soarin like unto a eagle, an if thy house be among stars, from there I-man shall bring thee-I down, say JAH. If robbers come pon thee-I or if brigands come ina night, aren’t them who steal what are enough fe them? An if them who cut grapes come toward thee-I don’t them leave gleanins? But how thou perished! How `Esaw were examined! How were the thing where him hid searched! All the persons thou treatied with sent thee-I toward thy edge; the persons thou trusted deceived thee-I, an defeated thee-I; an them streached a trap against thee-I beneath thee-I, an them have no overstandin. Pon that day won’t I-man downstroy wise ones from `Edomyas, an overstandin from `Esaw mountain? say JAH. O Tieman, that all persons might perish by bein killed from `Esaw mountain thy powerful ones shall be shocked. Becau violence done pon thy bredda Ya`iqob shame shall cover thee-I, an thou will perish foriva. Pon the day thou stood before him direction, pon the day when peoples captured him soldiers, an when strangers entered ina him gate, an when them cast lot pon 'Iyerusaliem - thou moreover were like unto the one from them. However it weren’t due thee-I that thou might check up thy bredda ina him tribulation day, an that thou might be Irie pon Yihuda childran ina them downstruction day, an that thou might speak ina arrogance pon a worry day. An it wouldn’t be due thee-I that thou might enter ina I people gate ina them downstruction day, an that thou might streach thy hand pon them wealth ina them downstruction day. An it weren’t due thee-I that thou might stand pon a forked road fe kill them who fled, an that thou might pass an give them who remained from him ina worry day. Fe JAH day have approached pon all peoples; like unto thou did it shall be done pon thee-I, an thy hardship shall return pon thy head. Like unto unu drank pon I Hola mountain thus all peoples shall Itinually drink; yes them shall drink, an them shall guzzle, an shall be like unto them were not. However them who escape shall be pon Tsiyon Mountain, an it shall be Hola; an Ya`iqob house persons shall inherit them inheritance. An as JAH have spoken Ya`iqob house shall be a fiyah, Yosief house a flame, `Esaw house chaff; an them shall burn them an eat them; an from `Esaw house him have no remnant. An the South persons shall inherit `Esaw mountain, an the valley persons the Filisthiemans; an them shall inherit 'Efriem country an Semarya country; an Binyam shall inherit Gele`ad. An this 'Isra'iel childran company plunder shall inherit all Kene'an spots up til Seraphta; an ‘Iyerusaliem captives who live ina Sifarad shall inherit the South cities. An that them might judge pon `Esaw mountain healers shall proceed toward Tsiyon Mountain; an the Kingdom shall be fe JAH. Category:Hola Book